fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Flanagan
Background Cole began to manifest his psychic power when he was seven and began unintentionally causing real pain to others and himself during duels. After these regular incidences, kids no longer wished to duel or even play with Cole, rendering him very lonely, recluse, and without friends. When Cole turned eight, the X-Saber finally revealed themselves to Cole, but Cole thought they were imaginary friends. The X-Saber slowly influenced Cole's views on power, weapons, and battle. Cole subsequently grew very aggressive towards anyone who upset him and enjoyed hurting others. Around Cole's ninth birthday, Cole's parents planned to have Cole take therapy sessions to better control his unexplained aggression. Commander Gottoms' subsequently ordered to have Cole physically brought to the Spirit World. The X-Saber tricked Cole into their world through the closet in his room. Cole was taken to the Saber Vault and taught of the Duel Terminal World and his status as both a psychic duelist and the envoy of X-Saber. Cole was soon brutally and relentlessly trained in combat. The X-Saber starved, tortured, and forced him through grueling tasks to toughen him. Cole also mastered his psychic abilities. To earn their power for his Deck, Cole was forced to duel the X-Saber Synchro Monsters in duels where the damage he received from the duels resulted in scars that never faded. Cole's body is subsequently covered in scars that he always keeps hidden. During this time in the Spirit World, Cole failed test against X-Saber Urbellum and could not get up after defeat as he was too injured from the duel. The X-Saber viewed this as weakness and threw Cole out of the X-Saber domain to die or stand up and return on his own. Cole was found by Forrest, who called on the Naturia to help Cole, treat his wounds, and provide him food. Cole and Forrest developed an instant psychic connection due to the X-Saber and Naturia's pact. Though the two could not interact as Forrest entered the world as a spirit, they became fast friends. Cole wished to stay with the Naturia, but only the X-Saber could let him go home. Cole eventually recovered from his loss and had to return to the Vault but would keep in contact with Forrest over the years. Cole earned the power of all X-Saber Synchro Monsters after three years and was returned home after defeating XX-Saber Gottoms in a duel. Cole simply walked out of his closet and went to sleep in his bed where his parents were alarmed to find him. Cole's parents believed their child to be dead and memorialized his room. Cole was hospitalized after his parents saw his scar-covered body, which correctly implied torture. Cole kept secret his time in the Spirit World, knowing no one would believe him or understand. Unable to discuss his experiences, Cole deeply repressed most of the horrors the X-Saber forced him to endure and developed sociopathic traits to cope. Personality When Cole is introduced, he proves to be very aggressive, willing to stab an enemy without warning. In a duel, Cole's aggression is enhanced; he revels in battle, the destruction of his monsters and his opponents' as well as taking and inflicting real damage due to his abilities. Cole would only withdraw his bloodlust when Forrest is involved as Forrest is Cole's first friend. During the U.S. Junior Championship, Cole demonstrates manipulative behavior as he can easily shift from a kind and charming persona to an intimidating and malicious persona. Cole does not hide his malice in front of fellow psychic duelists, and openly expresses his instinctive hatred toward Shy. His instability increases under stress from constantly fighting Cameron's, albeit unintentional, psychic influence. When outside of Cameron's psychic reach, Cole is very mellow. However, Cole's calm demeanor does not erase any intent to fight or cut down enemies or threats. Cole was very calm when he explained his intent to maim Shy in their duel and leave her to possibly bleed out in an alley, then subsequently relished in torturing her during their conflict. After maiming Shy, Cole demonstrates sociopathic traits as he felt nothing looking at her maimed body except for boredom at the thought of "cutting up a corpse". Cole's aggressive, battle-hungry, and sociopathic traits are a result of the X-Saber's heavy influence on him since he was a child. The X-Saber began influencing Cole when he was eight and kidnapped him when he was nine. They spent three years relentlessly cutting him, fighting him, and torturing him until he was their idea of a warrior who enjoyed fighting and cutting up others without remorse. Cole has no form of Stockholm Syndrome toward the X-Saber. While Cole is loyal to them, he only is because he has no choice as their envoy. Though not open about the emotion, he deeply hates them for torturing him, kidnapping him, and stealing his childhood. Cole has suppressed this emotions over the years and fears the thought of someone discovering his experience in the Spirit World. Cameron once channeled Cole's repressed suicidal urges from his experience with the X-Saber, which led Cole to reveal his pattern of self-harming. As Cole revels in battle, he despises being denied it. He becomes increasingly angry and unhinged when his opponent does not attack or when his attacks do not connect or follow through. Cole's love of battle is more deeply rooted making others feel the same pain and torture he had experienced for three years. Cole was profoundly angry at Cameron during their duel for being able to casually deflect and deny the attacks of the X-Saber because Cole was unable to do so as a child. Despite Cole's behavior, he has high levels of self-control in public. He does not recklessly attack others or project his powers recklessly. However, Cole's aggression and love of battle still surfaces in a duel. Cole grows to enjoy being at Central Duel Academy because there are more psychic duelists like him, so he feels less alone and more dedicated to maintain friendships he establishes. Cole subsequently learns to embrace his psychic connection to Cameron and shed overt animosity toward his fellow envoys. When Cameron channels Cole, it reveals that Cole is very calm when heavily injured. Cole knows exactly how to disinfect his wounds, bandage himself or others, and hide the evidence without any sign of panic. Biography Sophomore Year Cole encounters Cameron for the first time in the Naturia Forest of the Spirit World, and stabs him to keep him out (Read More...). When Cameron returns, they duel without Cole revealing his name. Cole inflicts real damage to Cameron in their duel, but stops when Forrest reveals himself and interrupts their duel (Read More...). Cole arrives at Central Duel Academy for their school's annual festival. He meets Cameron in person and reveals himself a sophomore at East Academy. Cole later encounters Shy Anderson and taunts her when he senses her latent connection to the Ice Barrier (Read More...). Cole watches the School Duel between Maya Wright and Tyler Morrison, and leaves without speaking to Cameron (Read More...). U.S. Regional Championship Cole arrives in New York as a competitor for the U.S. Junior Championship. He encounters Cameron during the Draw Ceremony, meeting his family and Clarissa as well. Cole smiles when he and Cameron are set to meet in the quarterfinals (Read More...). Cole has his first round duel against Sophia Marx at the Central Park Zoo (Read More...). Cole overcomes Sophia's Fantasy Doll Deck with "Saber Slash" and "XX-Saber Hyunlei" to advance to the second round (Read More...). Cole invites Cameron to watch his second round duel and uses the visage of Gottoms to strike Shy with fear (Read More...). Cole has his second round duel against Fern Michelson and her Zombie Deck at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Though overwhelmed by the effects of Fern's "Everliving Underworld Cannon", Cole maximizing the swarming aspect of his Deck through "Cursed Armaments" to win and advance to the third round. Upon victory, Cole and Cameron glare at one another (Read More...). Cole wins his third round duel to advance to the quarterfinals (Read More...). He is maliciously elated when Cameron wins his third round as well (Read More...). Cole is said to have become suddenly recluse in his room for unknown reasons (Read More...). Cole briefly caves into his psychic need to be around Cameron. He then joins the other quarterfinalists in meeting his personal publicist and spending the day in pictures and interviews (Read More...). Cole watches Clarissa and Felix win their quarterfinal duels (Read More...). After the first say of quarterfinals, Cole attacks Cameron and takes Shy to the Spirit World (Read More...). Cole reveals he is more mellow when Cameron is not around, but no less bloodthirsty. Cole reveals his desire to sever his psychic connection to Cameron and aims to do so by enraging him. To do so, he aims to maim Shy (Read More...). Cole forces Shy into a psychic duel in the X-Saber Vault and wins after stabbing her. He successfully infuriates Cameron and reveals he has been working with Avalon (Read More...). Cole taunts Cameron before their quarterfinal, but Cameron does not react (Read More...). Cameron toys with Cole in their quarterfinal. He evolves Cole's powers, forcing Cole to feel the darkness and fear the "X-Saber" feel when they are destroyed. (Read More...). Cameron chooses not to win the duel to drag out Cole's humiliation. Cole is finally defeated when his "XX-Saber Gottams" is destroyed and passes out when he feels "Gottoms'" destruction. Lucy channels the power of "Fortune Lady Past" to rewrite history such that Cole and Shy never dueled in the Spirit World. For balance, the Spirit World forces Cole to remain unconscious by heat stroke (Read More...). With Cole unconscious, Cameron channels Cole's memories and experiences some of Cole's past torture with the X-Saber. Cameron later forces Cole awake and Cole reveals why he attacked Shy and wished to sever his connection to Cameron: Cole did not want Cameron to find out that the X-Saber was kidnapped and tortured him as a child (Read More...). Cole recovers from his time at the hospital. He does not see the semifinals but watches the finals with his parents (Read More...). Cole admits Cameron is a genius defensive duelist during the final (Read More...). Cole leaves the Kaiba Dome and New York without a word to Cameron or his friends (Read More...). Junior Year Following the North American Junior Championships, Cole was transferred to Central Academy as a junior without his consent. He attended the year's first pep rally and confronted Shy and Cameron when they were alone. He admitted he didn't know why he was transferred to the academy, but he figured someone somewhere was plotting something and he didn't want to be a part of it. Later, Cole is called to the chancellor's office with Cameron and Clarissa to be the next duel star of duel academy. All three of them rejected, Cole's reason being that he wanted to adjust to life at his new school. In addition, it's a bad look for a transfer to be their next star, for he wouldn't truly be a product of the academy. Cole, however, recommended Shy for the honor and when Cameron confronted him about it, Cole told Cameron is was because Shy needs to control the power of "Brionac" sooner rather than later, and Cameron begrudgingly agreed. As a transfer, Cole did not need to participate in the junior class's promotion exams, so he was later called to be a student-proctor following the sophomore class's exams. During the sophomores' exams that week, Cole, as well as Shy, was getting sucked into the Spirit World due to Cameron's erratic powers. During his time, the battle hungry X-Saber trained Cole to the brink as they usually do. Cole was furious that he didn't get any sleep. that morning, he, Cameron and Shy discussed what was triggering Cameron's pull into the Spirit World. Shy believed Maya could be the envoy, but Cameron and Cole disagreed, and they all waited until someone played a "Mist Valley" card. Abilities Cole's powers are that of a psychic duelist. Cole is labeled a Battle User. Similar to most psychic duelists, he is bonded to an archetype and is the Envoy of X-Saber. *'Duel Spirit Mediumship': As a psychic duelist, Cole can see duel spirits but he can only communicate with duel spirits within his psychic connection, the X-Saber. *'Aura Projection': Cole can project his bloodlust and the bloodlust of the X-Saber onto anyone as a form of intimidation or a warning to his opponents of his intent to maim them during a duel. *'Pain Affliction': Cole's primary ability is to inflict real injury and pain to his opponents in duel. As a Battle User specifically, Cole can only project this power when monsters battle or deliver direct attacks. Cole's opponents will not feel any pain if Cole inflicts effect damage. The injuries Cole's opponents feel mimic the wound their monsters take in battle; the pain and any blood loss is a reflection of how much LP is lost from the battle. For example if Cole's opponent only takes 100 damage, the opponent might only feel a small cut even if their monster is destroyed, but if the opponent takes 2000 damage from battle or a direct attack, when will suffer an extremely painful wound. If the attack is powerful enough, Cole can actually kill his opponent even if their LP does not drop to 0. However, Cole cannot aim for the heart, head, or neck of his opponent or their monsters when using his power. Cole's power also does not work in reverse. If his opponent gains LP, their wounds will not directly heal, but the blood loss will slow down proportional to the LP increase. **'Mental and Emotional Pain Affliction': After being around Cameron, Cole's pain affliction ability evolved to make himself and others feel the emotional and mental pain their monsters feel when they are affected by monster effects. For example, when "XX-Saber Gottoms" was destroyed by the effects of "Turbo Cannon" during Cole's second duel against Cameron, Cole physically felt "Gottoms's" body burning exploding and collapsed from the extremely painful experience. *'Genex Psychic Connection': Cole is psychically linked to Cameron because Cameron is the Envoy of Genex. As a result, Cole's powers are enhanced when in Cameron's presence, and he can enhance Cameron's. This connection allows Cole to feel Cameron's presence and vice-versa. *'Dimensional Travel': By using "Saber Vault, Cole can travel between the Human World and the Duel Terminal Dimension of the Spirit World. Skills *'Expert Swordsman and Combatant': Cole has been trained by the X-Saber Duel Spirits to be a highly skilled swordsman and combatant. He regularly trains and spars against them in the spirit world. *'High Pain Tolerance': Due to intense training and brutality by the X-Saber, Cole has developed a very high pain tolerance and does not flinch when struck, stabbed, cut, or burned. Cole is also able apply stitches to himself without flinching. Weaknesses *'Double-Edged Power': Cole is just as affected by his own pain affliction ability as his opponent. If Cole's monsters are destroyed and he takes damage, he too will be cut and bleed as his opponent. He is similarly afflicted by his evolved mental and emotional pain ability. If Cole's monsters are destroyed by a monster effect, he will feel the same pain his monster feels upon their destruction. *'Cameron': As a result Cole's psychic connection to Cameron, if Cameron is nearby Cole craves to be around him and is uncomfortable if he is now. If Cole resists this connection, he becomes increasingly erratic and unstable. Cameron can channel Cole's powers, emotions, dreams, and memories. He can also can take advantage of this connection to inflict powerful migraines onto Cole. Cole later learns from Alida Till to manage this psychic link and turn off aspects of the psychic link. Deck Cole duels with an X-Saber Deck, featuring a heavy draw engine, powerful beatdowm, and dangerous swarming tactics. his ace card is XX-Saber Gottoms. Past Deck As a child, Cole dueled with an Gaia Knight EARTH Deck, focused on power tactics and Synchro Summoning. His ace monster was "Gaia Drake, the Universal Force." X-Saber Category:Duel Academy Students Category:Psychic Duelists